


A One-bear Open Sleigh

by singswithtrees



Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Unfinished, feel free to suggest what should happen next, found in the depths of my google drive account, i have no memories of what i was planning on for the rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:44:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singswithtrees/pseuds/singswithtrees
Summary: “Dot,” Maxim remarked, his arms folded across his chest, “iz not a horse, Dimo.”  Shivering, he huddled further back into his warm cloak.  The snow drifts around the stable weren’t getting anything but deeper, and the longer that he stood out in the cold, the less the purple Jager really wanted to see what it was that Dimo had in store for this afternoon.  “It ain’t even close.  Und vhere in de hell did hyu dig up dot tack?  Hy didn’t tink de Masters kept de schtuff vhat vould fit Fust.”





	A One-bear Open Sleigh

“Dot,” Maxim remarked, his arms folded across his chest, “iz not a horse, Dimo.” Shivering, he huddled further back into his warm cloak. The snow drifts around the stable weren’t getting anything but deeper, and the longer that he stood out in the cold, the less the purple Jager really wanted to see what it was that Dimo had in store for this afternoon. “It ain’t even close. Und vhere in de hell did hyu dig up dot tack? Hy didn’t tink de Masters kept de schtuff vhat vould fit Fust.”

The large and miserable-looking bear in question scratched at the harness in annoyance with a hind paw. Dimo had done a good job of attaching all of the straps and buckles, however, and the fittings only jingled softly as they were shifted. Fust stayed harnessed to the faded blue sleigh, no matter how much he might wish to be elsewhere. He had his occupation for the time being, however reluctantly accepted, and could only grumble and try to sit down as Dimo finished arranging the furs on the sleigh’s seat.

Maxim’s nonplussed expression was a challenge that Dimo intended to meet and counter. “I owes Jarek more money den I vants him asking me for today, zo I schtaying out of asking for a horse,” he said by way of excuse, giving Maxim an easy smile as he hopped down from the vehicle. “Und Jenka izn’t out hunting or anyting, zo iz all right.” In a few brief steps he was in front of Maxim. Dimo slid his arms around the other Jager’s waist under his cloak, and grinned up at him. Maxim didn’t need to know that Dimo hadn’t technically *asked* Jenka if he could borrow her mount or not. Hopefully they’d get the bear back before she noticed anything, and if not...well, if not, Dimo would deal with that when and if it occurred. “Und if it ain’t, a fight betveen friends vonce in a vhile never hurt anyvun.”

Maxim’s look remained doubtful. Duty during cold weather was one thing, and he would grimly stand guard over the Castle with the rest of the Jagerkin, but the end of the day never did come soon enough. This was voluntary behavior on his part, and he was starting to regret ever having left the warm barracks. Dimo’s enthusiasm for the idea of going out with one of the Master’s old sleighs had been out of the ordinary enough to pique his interest, since if anything, the green Jager hated the snow and the cold even more than he did. It had been all that Dimo had talked for the past few weeks, and the excitement tinged with more than a little devious intent in his voice whenever he mentioned it had convinced Maxim to drag himself out of bed and come to see what all the fuss was over. If it had been up to him, they’d both still be inside. He doubted that Fust would be cooperative for much longer, and the sleigh, with its peeling blue paint and slightly rusted runners, didn’t look all that snow-worthy. 

However cold it was out, he still leaned gratefully into Dimo’s embrace. Dimo took the opportunity to place his lips teasingly on the pulse of Maxim’s neck. The kisses came slowly and close together, creating pleasing and warm spots on cold skin. “Vun of de best tings about snow,” Dimo murmured as he worked his way up towards the sharp line of Maxim’s jaw, “iz taking a sleigh ride togedder.” He nipped at the lobe of Maxim’s ear, wrapping his arms about his lover more tightly. “Iz romantic, und avay from de odders...”

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear what you thought! What would you like to see me write more of--smut, fluff, angst? What was your favorite part, or a line that you think I ought to use in the future? Please share--I dearly love feedback. <3 Want to see more of this piece? Let me know! It's just a partial right now, so it's wide open for where I could take it...


End file.
